From Fear to Comfort and Assurance
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: After dealing with a money shark, all is well but later, Webby ran into a certain duckling who developed a great fear that can't be removed and it'll take a lot of comfort and assurance for Webby to use to help him.


**From Fear to Comfort and Assurance**

 **Another one shot. Takes place after the JAW$! episode. Enjoy.**

* * *

A lot of crazy stuff happened after the money shark blew up. KABOOM! (That's me throwing a shredder grenade at a group of zerglings. LOL!)

Let's just say Scrooge "lost" some of his wealth and as for the ducklings, they just pretend they had nothing to do with it. Even Launchpad as he went to get his helicopter to bring back the damaged boathouse to the pool.

And as for Lena, the sleepover continues on until it's time for some shuteye.

 **Midnight...**

Webby woke up at that time because, "I can't sleep. Maybe a glass of milk will do the trick." She thought as she got out of her bed and looked at the floor. There, Lena was fast asleep with her head on a pillow, blanket covering her and on a mattress provided by Beakly.

As quiet as a church mouse, Webby sneaked out of her room.

In cuts to the kitchen as Webby went to find a glass After finding one, she opened the fridge and took out a carton of fresh milk. Pouring a full glass, she decided to hit the TV room to drink her milk. And yes, the same room where Louie hangs out and drinks his Pep!

When she arrived, she saw a shadowy figure standing in the room looking at the view through the window. Good thing Webby recognized the appearance despite seeing only the silhouette.

"Dewey? What are you doing here?" She called out as she placed her glass of milk on the table. Upon hearing that, the silhouette turned and Dewey revealed himself with teary eyes.

"You...sounded like you can't sleep well is it?" Webby noticed. He just took a deep breath and hugged Webby crying on her. Webby had never seen Dewey like this but she comforted him with a warm hug which lasted only when he stopped crying.

"I'll get you some milk and some cookies!" She stated cheerfully as she left the TV room. She returned 5 minutes later with a plate containing 10 chocolate chip cookies and another glass of milk. She gave it to Dewey as they drank and ate the cookies.

After their midnight snack, "Thanks Webby." Dewey thanked her. "Finally, I was wondering when you'll speak." Webby replied. "So what are you doing in the TV room? And why are you crying?"

"It's...It's...It's just I had a bad dream." Dewey replied. "I took a dive into the sea from a cliff and as I got ready to hit the water, a great white shark popped in front of me...and...and..." Dewey started tearing up as he hugged Webby and cried on her.

"It's okay. It's just a bad dream." Webby assured to him. "Besides, I guess after you got 'eaten' by the money shark, you dare not-"

"Yeah. Now I feel like I dare not dive into the water and enjoy my time swimming." said Dewey as he continued to cry on her.

"I understand." Webby replied as she hugged Dewey. This made him feel better as every time they share a hug, it's warm and the feeling is comforting. After that, "Besides, diving into the money was a stupid idea. Not to mention, tragic."

"Tragic?" Dewey asked. "Well, I guess you should know this. 3 years ago before your Uncle Donald and you and your brothers moved in, Mr McDuck was giving a tour around his company to an elementary class." Webby began. "The tour went well as Scrooge showed the class his office and his money bin. Then, some kid out of curiousity decided to try to do what you and your brothers attempted to do tonight."

"And what happened?" asked Dewey.

"Once the tour is over, the teacher did a head count and found out one of her students is missing." Webby continued on. "Mr McDuck had his staff search the entire building until...

...

...

...

"Until what?" Dewey asked.

"Until they found his body in the money bin." said Webby. "His head was cracked and blood had stained some of the gold coins."

"Ouch..." Dewey did not expect to hear this as, "After what happened, the school and the parents of the deceased child sued Mr McDuck publicly and he was forced to use some of his treasures to pay for compensation." Webby finished the story. "Gee, I never knew how dangerous it can be if one dares to take a dive into the money bin." Dewey replied.

"Exactly." said Webby. "But look at the bright side Dewey, it's a blessing in disguise. If there was no money shark in the bin, your fate has already been sealed."

"So you're saying even though I got eaten by the money shark, I was literally "saved". Isn't it?" a curious Dewey asked. "But one question, how did a money shark reside in the money bin?"

"Beats me." Webby replied. "Anyways, it's over now."

Dewey sighed about it. "Not for me." It's like he's afraid to go swimming or something. Webby can tell because he was afraid. He had comfort which she gave him but assurance is what he doubts.

Then, an idea struck her. "Dewey?"

"Yes Webby."

"I think I can do something with your fear." Webby stated.

"And what is it?" asked Dewey.

Taking a deep breath, Webby pecked his cheek and Dewey was stunned. His mind started to recall the moments he and Webby had together. Exploring the library, dipping fruits into a chocolate fountain, trying to sled down Mt Neverest and exploring Ithaquack for more clues about his missing mother.

The kiss was only a minute but somehow as Webby broke it off. "I...I don't know what to say..." Dewey spoke as he gazed at Webby's eyes. "But it seems like I have forgotten all about the money shark. For now."

Upon hearing that, Webby cheered and hugged Dewey. "I'm so happy for you! Just remember, no need to worry."

Dewey smiled and hugged Webby back. "You know what? I got an idea for tomorrow."

 **The next day...**

"We sure are at a cliff high above the sea." said Huey who's wearing his red swim trunks as he gazed at the plane that has crashed onto the area as Launchpad is in progress of repairing it.

"I could enjoy the sun for a while." said Louie who's wearing his green swim trunks.

"Same thing. I like to bask under the sun." Lena exclaimed and she's wearing a simple black swimsuit. it was strapless and backless as at the edge of the cliff, Dewey is seen standing near it and he's wearing his blue swim trunks. Beside him, Webby is wearing a pink bandeau bikini with a red trim.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Webby cheered.

"Yeah! Ready for this?" Dewey asked her as the rest gathered at the edge of the cliff.

Webby nodded as she and Dewey got ready to take a dive from the cliff to the sea. Once ready, "Nail it!" Louie called out.

They smiled, hold hands and dove down together as they screamed and cheered in excitement until...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"SPLASH!"**

THE END

 **It seems kinda interesting to know what will the aftermath of the JAW$ episode look like.**

 **Did I not mention that this story is a sequel to my cookie story? Because in the cookie story, it took place in the afternoon while the JAW$ incident took place at night and for this story that I was currently working on, well, you know already. Woo-hoo!**


End file.
